Blind Spot
"Blind Spot" is the 75th episode of Haven and the twenty third episode of season 5. Synopsis Plans for building a new barn are complicated when an old trouble brings the Haven Police Station to life. It's up to Audrey and Nathan to find a way to regain control, but their efforts are hampered when a mysterious killer leaves a wake of bodies right under their noses. Plot Credits Main Cast * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring * William Shatner as CroatoanCredited as a special guest star. * Richard Donat as Vince Teagues * Jayne Eastwood as Gloria Verrano * Maurice Dean Wint as Agent Byron Howard * Victor Zinck Jr. as Alex Sena Cast *Stefani Deoul as Laverne *Jarrett Shaw as Guard #1 *Corey Bowles as Guard #2 *Taylor Olson as Karl * Glenn Lefchak as Stan The Cop Uncredited *Justine Hyslop as Riley Quotes *'Audrey': If we can't build a new barn, we can't defeat Croatoan. Nathan: Well then let's try for only happy thoughts today. *'Gloria': Now you listen to me Vincent Teagues. You are going to stop this ridiculous behavior and start grieving your brother properly. Vince: You sound just like him. Gloria: Well all us old coots start sounding alike after a while. groans Yeah, I know you miss him. You should. I miss my son every minute of every day. And don't think I didn't beat myself up that I couldn't protect him. You know when Ben died and I cried until I was hoarse. Vince: Not how the Teagues operate. Gloria: Well then it should be. Mourning Ben honored the life that he gave up for the people he loved. You know, Dave deserves the same. So don't be a stoic old fool and just let yourself. Huh? *'Duke': around Audrey. Come out come out whatever you are. retreats It is awfully crowded in here. So little personal space. And I do love my personal space. You are in so much trouble. *'Duke': Audrey I want you to stop. Don't you see? For the first time I have chosen my destiny and it feels good. Audrey: Duke let me go. Duke: I don't take orders from you anymore and I'm finally taking orders from the person I was always meant to. let's go of Audrey the moment the door opens and Audreys realizes the shadowy figure at the doorway Audrey: Croatoan. Croatoan: in Call me Dad. Trivia * This is the second episode to be filmed all in the Haven Police Station. The first was "Lockdown". * This is the first time Laverne has ever been spotted even though it's just a picture of her. She would not make her on-screen appearance until the final episode "Forever". In addition, "Blind Spot" is the only episode she's credited despite being uncredited in several episodes she's in. * This is the first time Agent Howard has appeared since season 3. * The last time the Holloway trouble was seen was in "Real Estate". Notes Category:Season 5